


Never Land

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Memories, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie reminisces about his first experience on a broom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Land

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Ride" and 100quills prompt "Flying"

I've always loved flying.

I remember when I was four; Bill got his first training broom. Mum and dad wouldn't let him have one until he was six, because they were afraid he would fall and hurt himself. I think I lasted an entire week before I snuck out into the toolshed and took it for a ride.

It was glorious! The wind in my face and the feel of the wood beneath my legs- I wanted to ride forever. I remember badgering mum for a broom too. It's all I wanted for Christmas that year. I even offered to give up my birthday presents and just get that one gift, but it didn't work.

After a year, though, she caved, and I got a Comet One Quarter like Bill's. Looking back at it I think she just wanted me out of the house because she was pregnant with the twins and taking care of Percy.

I loved Quidditch. Some of my best memories from Hogwarts happened on the pitch, but all of that went out the window when I really discovered dragons in seventh year Care of Magical Creatures.

And now I'm a professional dragon handler. I can fly any time I want and I never have to land.


End file.
